


Obedience training

by orphan_account



Series: Pant-bustin' crush [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Control Issues, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha likes sex. A lot. She wonders why Jensen hasn't come back for more. It turns out he needs some...guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience training

Aisha is nobody's whore. But she likes sex, a lot, and the Losers are happy to help her with that.

Clay has made it clear that he doesn't own her, never will, and vice versa, as if she'd ever let that thought cross her mind anyway. She won't even make a pass at Pooch; some things are still sacred, even to her, and family is one of them. Carlos, who allows only her to call him Carlos instead of Cougar, doesn't offer himself but takes her up when she offers. Jensen...

Jensen, now. Jake. He's older than her and yet sex with him is like humping in a backseat with a teenager. He's got an agile brain and a tongue to match, but when it comes to nerves, ay yi yi! He runs the gamut from stone cold (when he's working) to mouthy idiot.

Aisha's had Jake and Carlos at the same time, and Carlos alone, and Clay also alone, but Jake has been eluding her advances. She wonders if maybe he's not as interested in women as in men. The one time he and Carlos were making an Aisha sandwich between them, they seemed quite comfortable with each other.

Not that she cares, but she'd rather not waste her time if he'd rather stick with guys.

They're staying in an old farmhouse in Montana. The weather is balmy and there's no current problem with being watched, so Carlos can go out back for target practice and they can all wander at will. There's a swimming hole a hundred yards to the south that she's been to a couple of times.

Jake is holed up on the top floor of the house with his gadgets and gizmos. Carlos and Clay are out shooting. Aisha wanders outside to chat with Pooch, who's starting to fire up the grill in the yard for dinner.

"The usual?" she asks.

"Charred cow and potatoes," Pooch confirms. 

Through the window, they can hear Jake upstairs, alternately talking and singing, and when she catches Pooch's eye he shrugs and laughs.

"He's nuts," he says, as if she'd asked him something. "But he's our kind of nuts, and damn good at his job. Kind of like having a puppy that won't behave but can track like nobody's business." Almost as an aside, he adds, "And you know, sometimes, a puppy needs to go to puppy school."

Aisha laughs too. He's given her an idea. (She's pretty sure he meant to.)

~~~

After they've eaten, Jake vanishes upstairs again and the other three men start up a card game involving tequila and weed. Aisha doesn't change anything about her appearance or manner, doesn't try to be subtle or coy, just climbs the stairs to the attic and opens the door without knocking.

"Crap!"

Jake has a headphone pressed to one ear and is scribbling something, not for long, because he drops the 'phones and flings the pen across the room, narrowly missing Aisha. She doesn't flinch, just stares at him as he registers her presence.

"Oh, shit, sorry, didn't mean to, didn't know you were there..."

"Chill, Jake, it's okay," she says. "Here's your pen."

She tosses it back to him and he starts twirling it between his fingers, watching her as she drifts around the room looking at the gear.

"Um, was there something you wanted?" he asks. "Because I was practicing my old radio codes and I think I might have picked up some guy running a pot farm down the road..."

"No," she says. "Not really, no. Was there something *you* wanted?"

She's reached his worktable and leans down over it, looking him in the eye while he looks down her shirt.

"Well," he shrugs when he sees her catching him at it. "Well, there's - not that I - never mind."

He's blushing, for God's sake. Aisha breaks out in a smile, but he's already up and backing away around the other side of the table.

"I think I'm going to turn in," he babbles. "Long day, slaving over a hot, um, radio, you know..."

He gets as far as the double mattress lying on the floor that serves as his bed, his sleep sack flung over it, then stands his ground.

"So if you don't mind," he says, more firmly.

"I don't mind," says Aisha. "Go right ahead."

He has no idea what to do with that. She leans back on the table, folds her arms, like she's waiting for his next move. Finally he sighs and turns his back to her and starts to disrobe.

Even his spine is sexy, Aisha decides. She hasn't had much chance to check him out from the back - apart from a bit of ass grabbing while he and Carlos were team-fucking her - and his shoulders and arms are more buff than they seem when hidden under his technicolor t-shirts.

She steps closer, kicks off her flip-flops, making sure he can hear her. He pauses for a moment, then resumes his routine, rolling up his socks and tucking them into his shoes, and at long last unzipping his cargo pants and pushing them down.

Jackpot. No underwear. And an ass just begging for her attention.

"Don't you even own any underwear, Jake?"

Over his shoulder, he says, "I save it for special occasions. Is this an inspection? Do I lose points for going without?"

His hands are on his hips; he's trying to look indignant, while trying to avoid turning around.

"No," she purrs, stepping up to where she could slap his butt if she wanted to. "No, you *get* points for it."

She sees the corners of his pouty lips turn up in a smile. Suddenly she does want to slap his butt.

"Ah!"

Jake yelps at the sting, rubs his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

But still he doesn't turn around or try to defend himself, or move away.

"Just because I can," she replies, more sure of herself. Testing her theory, she smacks his other cheek and hears him gasp, but he holds his ground.

"Listen - "

"Shut up," she growls. Now it looks like he might turn, so she grabs his wrists, holding his hands where they are, still on his hips, and instantly he stops moving.

And lets out a deep sigh. She knows now.

Releasing his wrists, she grabs his ass with both hands, not gently, kneading and sinking her nails into his hard flesh. Her face is almost touching the skin on his back and she breathes over it and smiles when he shivers.

"Bend over," she orders. "Hands on your knees."

She'd like to take him over her knee, but he's too tall and she doesn't have the right chair, so she improvises. She steadies herself with a hand between his shoulder blades, takes a stance beside him, and starts whaling on his ass with her hand.

Even alternating the force and placement of her slaps, her arm gets tired after a while and she moves around to stand on the other side. He's breathing hard and she can see his cock, stiff and red, sticking out, untouched, since he's following orders and keeping his hands on his knees.

Aisha takes a moment to pull off her shorts and panties before resuming spanking with her other hand, dropping her clothes directly under his face on the low mattress. He groans but keeps his position.

"Good boy," she tells him and stops her assault on his backside. She strokes her palms gently over the reddened curves while he catches his breath. His knees are starting to tremble ever so slightly, so she takes pity on him, for the moment.

"Kneel on the mattress, Jake," she says. "Hands and knees."

Jake sinks down and waits. She can't believe he's managed to keep his mouth shut for so long. She decides to give him something else to do with it.

Aisha sits on the mattress, scoots around and spreads her legs until her wet pussy is under his hovering mouth. Behind his smudged glasses his eyes close and he groans again and breathes her in.

"Open your eyes," she orders him, and when he does she knows what he sees: her own slim fingers spreading her slick lips and dipping in, swirling around, getting good and drenched with her juices.

"Fuck," he breathes, and the next moment she's grabbed his scruffy goatee with one hand and shoved her wet fingers into his mouth with the other. His lips close and he sucks fervently on her fingers until she tugs them out. Without releasing his chin she dips into her pussy again, brings her fingers up again and this time he captures them quickly and moans as his tongue works over them.

When Aisha lies back and smiles, Jake watches her, not apprehensive, but eager for her next demand. He's poised over her like an athlete waiting for a starting gun. She reaches up to pull his glasses off and lay them aside.

She lays her hands on her thighs, spreading herself as wide as possible, and says, "Eat me, Jake. Make me come."

His grin flashes briefly, then he drops to his elbows, gripping her ass and tilting her up to get at her soft sloppy sex with his lips and tongue. His mouth is still not too busy to make noise; he's moaning and grunting as he whips her into coming, multiple times, his knees spread for balance, just the tip of his dick brushing the sleeping bag that serves as a mattress cover.

Even Aisha has her limits; eventually she grabs him by the hair and pulls him up.

"Tell me what you want," she gasps. "Anything."

"Anything," he echoes. 

She's beyond thinking now. 

"Anything," she says again. "Please..."

There's that wicked grin again. It's just like last time, once he and Carlos had made her come, Jake was suddenly in charge, directing the action, switching roles so fast it made her head spin even more.He leans down to take her mouth, tongue fucking into hers, his hips swaying to drag his dick over her thighs. When he lifts his head he says, "Stay right there."

Instead of getting up to hunt for a condom, as she expects, he shimmies up over her until the head of his cock bumps her lips.

"No hands," he says. "Just suck, baby."

It's her turn to groan. This is the first time she's been up close to his cock and fuck, it's huge. She licks her lips and breathes deeply, sticks her tongue out and opens wide while he sinks down to give it to her.

Mercifully, he doesn't thrust into her throat, but works with her, feeding her more of his length as she can take it. And his voice is back, low and dark and encouraging.

"Beautiful, beautiful...you can take it, baby...oh yes, just like that...fuck, that's good...I want to do a 69 with you, next time...suck you till you scream..."

Aisha does some tricky moves with her tongue, hums and whines, and sure enough renders him incapable of intelligible speech as he comes fast and hot and she gulps it all down and smacks her lips when she releases him.

Jake flops over on his side, mindful of his sore ass and spent dick.

"Lady, you have fucked me sideways," he tells her. His dopey grin flashes as he leans over to kiss her and then sighs and rests his head on his arm. Aisha pulls his other arm around her waist and settles for sleep.

Now she knows what he needs, she has plans for him.


End file.
